guardiansroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shooting Starz
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Gaurdians of Ga'Hoole Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I see you made the wikia, Starz. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll be glad to help. :) And yes, as the creator, you are classified as an admin. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Please do :P I only read half of the first book but I watched the movie, although movies are GOING to be different than the books their made out of. :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 13:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I think I understand better, thanks. :) And if you want, I could make a logo image for the wikia like this one that i have on the side of my own but different. Also, I'm can make userboxes if you need help. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 13:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, and sure, I'll get started on the logo :) I'll message it to you when i'm done so you can put it on the main page. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 13:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) And for the logo, do you want just a whole bunch of owls, or this pic? I find the second one very nice, but it's your wikia-you chose. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 13:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) How does it look? :D Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 14:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC) *GASP* I would love to. :) Thank you for giving me this honor, Starz. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 14:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Kk, I'm making her Ryb page now and chatting with you in another internet tab :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 14:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) wow lol :P So are their different types or Rybs or just one type? Like, you know how yours will be a Naviagation Ryb? are there other kinds or...? *clueless little me* Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 14:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. :) And if you want, I can message BachLynn23 for help while you work on pages ect. :) I could ask if she'd help us make infoboxes, more userboxes, ect if you'd like. :) *I have like three internet tabs open right now. :P * Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 14:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I doubt I'll be participating in on the roleplays, but I guess I could help with getting the wiki ready! It's InSpeck from the Hogwarts Roleplay wiki. Do you want a custom welcome message? If you don't know what I mean, you know how whenever a new user goes on, there's an automatic "Welcome to ____ Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ____ page!" or something like that on there talk page? Do you want me to change it so it can be more...you know, welcoming and custom? Like the Hogwarts Roleplay wiki. InSpeck -Talk Page- 14:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. Nevermind, I can't do it. I don't have permission to do so. I'd have to be an admin to change some things on here like the Welcome Message. If you'd like to keep it the same, it's totally fine if you'd like to keep it that way. If you need help with anything else, you can ask me! InSpeck -Talk Page- 14:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Make us all admins? Well, I guess I'd appreciate it, but again, I know nothing about the series (actually, I've got a few books, so maybe I'll try reading them when I can). I'd like to show you how to do it and such, but it's a bit too compicated, I'm afraid, and I'm quite busy. InSpeck -Talk Page- 14:39, April 30, 2011 (UTC) If you'd really like some help from me or other people, you can make us admins. The only wikis I always go on and I'm an admin/bureaucrat on anyways in the Hogwarts RP Wiki, Survivor Wiki, and...yep, that's it. Not much is happening right now on both wikis, so I'd be glad to help you right now! :) InSpeck -Talk Page- 14:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) designing Sure, I can do some design work here for you, I've just got a couple of other things I have to do first today for the Camp Half Blood site and then I'm all yours, now do you have any specifics in mind or just as long as I use stuff about the guardians? Also, if you want me to do any kind of background image, logo or to change to favicon I'll need to be made administrator just for a bit, unless you just want to keep those three things like they are. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I believe if you go to , then type in BachLynn23, something should come up for you to check a box next to administrator and then click save. Oh, and I see Snape did a logo, which I can definitely incorporate into the main page itself, but as far as the logo in the top right (where right now it just says the name of the wiki), it's a bit hard to explain, but wiki only allows a certain size image for that space (on the camp half blood wiki you can see the logo I did, it says Camp Half Blood with the helmet), and I think that by the time I get Snapefan's image shrunkd own enough to fit there, you won't be able to read the lettering. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) design Ok, so I made a new favicon, but for some reason it's not showing up yet, so keep an eye out for it, sometimes it takes a day or so for the cache to clear, how does the logo look? I still have a few tweaks to make to the main page, minor tweaks, also Flame is helping me with the background image, that'll probably take another day or so before it's up, but what do you think so far?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. And i see you got the top logo done nicely! :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 12:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) And the main page looks AMAZING! :D RedtailTheFox (Talk) 12:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) I'm Edme MacHeath14, but you can call me Edme. I haven't finished all the books in the GoG series, but I'm finishing The Burning. May I join the wiki and create an owl? I already thought of a name, a chaw, and a species. 14:04, February 16, 2013 (UTC)